Dr. Hooves/Gallery
Season one Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Dr. Hooves nervous S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Applejack gets confident S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Hoity Toity sitting on Dr. Hooves' face S1E14.png|Suited For Success Dr. Hooves chewing hay S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Photo Finish being carried S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Season two Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Earth ponies S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Dr. Hooves looking at Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Dr. Hooves The Timer.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Dr. Hooves is so splashy S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Worried Ponies S2E20.png|It's About Time Dr. Hooves running from changelings S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Pinkie Pie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Dr. Hooves jumping across the windscreen S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png|Magic Duel Liquid Pride S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Rose and Dr. Hooves S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Doctor Hooves on train station S4E8.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Pinkie with big head S4E13.png|Simple Ways Crowd cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png|Twilight Time Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Dr. Hooves giving a 10 S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Dr. Hooves smiling S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Dr. Hooves and unnamed archer taking positions S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Season five Appleloosa ponies follow Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Dr. Hooves "to you" S5E9.png|Slice of Life Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png|Princess Spike Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png|Party Pooped Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Golden Harvest and Dr. Hooves confused S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie moves to the back of a tree S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png|Scare Master Princess Twilight walks onto the stage S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Distressed ponies boarding the train S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six On Your Marks Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Tender Taps pointing to the audience S6E4.png Apple Bloom's carefree tap-dancing S6E4.png|She's not so bad when she's not trying to force you to buy apples. Apple Bloom dances over the edge of the stage S6E4.png Apple Bloom falls over the stage S6E4.png Tender Taps thrilled he got his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps dancing with joy S6E4.png Tender Taps spinning around on stage S6E4.png Tender Taps very happy S6E4.png No Second Prances Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Trixie goes flying over the crowd S6E6.png Newbie Dash Main ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly past the crowd S6E7.png Main ponies windswept by the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Fluttershy "done getting their snacks" S6E7.png Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom in awe S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies watching Spitfire and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Crowd of ponies in shock S6E7.png Ponies watching Rainbow Dash in fear S6E7.png Pinkie Pie and Spike look to the sky S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Canterlot many moons ago S6E8.png Snowfall sees Snowdash zip through the street S6E8.png Snowfall and Spirit enter the village S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Snowfall camera close-up S6E8.png Dr. Hooves holding up a large tray of sweets S6E8.png|He's had that scarf for a LOOOOOONG time... Spirit of HW Presents "will astound you" S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents jumping off-screen S6E8.png Ponies dancing in the Canterlot square S6E8.png Snowfall Frost looking in Snowdash's window S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png Pinkie's Present big confetti finish S6E8.png Snowdash "working to make Equestria a better place" S06E08.png Ponies booing S06E08.png A gather of ponies about to sing S06E08.png Snowfall "I was wrong earlier" S06E08.png Snowfall hands out gifts S06E08.png Snowfall takes and eggnog and drinks it S06E08.png Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png|Guess the Doc likes hanging out with flower ponies... Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png|Dr. Hooves next to Rainbow Blaze. The Cart Before the Ponies Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png|Looks like he's cheering for Derpy and that colt whom some fan has probably already speculated is their son. 28 Pranks Later Zombie Dr. Hooves, Cheerilee, and Octavia Melody S6E15.png All of Ponyville turned into cookie zombies S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png Buckball Season Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Pinkie Pie scores a point on Appleloosa S6E18.png Ponyville beats Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby helping Dr. Hooves with his cart S6E19.png Gabby sees the Crusaders approaching S6E19.png|What? My time machine's in the shop! Gabby "I just stopped to help this pony" S6E19.png Gabby pushes Dr. Hooves' cart out of the mud S6E19.png Dr. Hooves frees his cart from the mud S6E19.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Discord "you should have a grand master plan" S7E1.png Discord holding Twilight Sparkle's wings S7E1.png Applejack and Rarity talking to changelings S7E1.png Twilight nervous "of course you are" S7E1.png Twilight very nervous "I do have a plan" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle picks up a cup of punch S7E1.png Twilight nervously sipping some punch S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Ponies admiring art in the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Forever Filly Distance view of Ponyville and mountainside S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dive out of the sky S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Honest Apple Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png The Couture du Future Fashion Contest begins S7E9.png Lily Lace's fashion model on the runway S7E9.png Inky Rose's fashion model on the runway S7E9.png A Royal Problem Dr. Hooves and Flim and Flam's dream bubbles float near Celestia S7E10.png Fame and Misfortune Big Mac carrying Sweet Apple Admirers' bags S7E14.png Sweet Apple Admirers around the farm S7E14.png Triple Threat Spike startles Steam Roller into jumping into a hole S7E15.png Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Distance view of Stygian's village S7E26.png ''My Little Pony The Movie Rainbow and Twilight fly through the festival MLPTM.png Season eight The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts giving out high-hooves S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Ponies singing together in Ponyville square MLPBGE.png Dr. Hooves napping next to flower ponies MLPBGE.png Daisy, Rose, and Lily yell at Dr. Hooves MLPBGE.png Season nine Common Ground Buckball fans cheer for Team Ponyville S9E6.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png A Trivial Pursuit Applejack greeting Twilight Sparkle S9E16.png Rainbow "hope you get paired with me" S9E16.png Rainbow "I am gonna rule this game!" S9E16.png Twilight, RD, and AJ hear Sunburst S9E16.png Maud and Mudbriar appear holding hooves S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle explaining rule 37.2C S9E16.png Twilight "no back-to-back categories" S9E16.png Twilight "I think Fluttershy was joking" S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle hears Pinkie Pie S9E16.png Twilight looks at Pinkie's signup paper S9E16.png Twilight "this has nothing to do with" S9E16.png Twilight "this is not just a game!" S9E16.png Twilight starting to going insane S9E16.png Twilight enraged in Spike's face S9E16.png Applejack glares and growls at Rainbow S9E16.png AJ and Rainbow stare each other down S9E16.png Everyone in the restaurant groaning S9E16.png Pinkie trots up to Twilight with a grin S9E16.png Pinkie Pie "it's you and me!" S9E16.png Pinkie accidentally knocks over a table S9E16.png Pinkie Pie ringing bell continuously S9E16.png Pinkie Pie blowing an air horn S9E16.png Pinkie "let's get this party started!" S9E16.png Granny Smith asks for a scorekeeper S9E16.png AJ "not sure you want to take that job" S9E16.png Everypony cheering for Trivia Trot S9E16.png Granny rolls her eyes at AJ and RD S9E16.png Granny announces 'Literary Figures' category S9E16.png Teams groaning next to Granny Smith S9E16.png Pinkie sits back down in embarrassment S9E16.png Applejack and Dr. Hooves on a team S9E16.png Rainbow Dash declaring "rigged!" S9E16.png AJ mentions 'Wonderbolt History' category S9E16.png Applejack looking very confident S9E16.png Applejack about to ring the bell S9E16.png Applejack hears Rainbow off-screen S9E16.png AJ glares at innocent-looking Rainbow S9E16.png Applejack "a question about apples" S9E16.png Applejack already forgot the question S9E16.png Applejack "what was the question again?" S9E16.png Granny Smith "you kiddin' me?" S9E16.png Dr. Hooves looking annoyed S9E16.png Sunburst pondering on the question S9E16.png Granny "at least somepony here" S9E16.png AJ blushing and hiding her face S9E16.png Second round of Trivia Trot begins S9E16.png Everypony thinking about the answer S9E16.png Sunburst answers Old Ponish question S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle cries out "sleeping!" S9E16.png Twilight calling out Maud and Mudbriar S9E16.png Pinkie Pie looking out the window S9E16.png Pinkie Pie hears the cupcakes question S9E16.png Pinkie looks out the window again S9E16.png Pinkie Pie pouting at the window S9E16.png Granny begins 'Sticks and Stones' category S9E16.png Granny Smith "used to start a fire" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie answers "the black one!" S9E16.png Maud Pie "the answer is flint" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie "we both get points" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Maud S9E16.png Granny and contestants look at Pinkie S9E16.png Everypony at Trivia Trot looks at Pinkie Pie S9E16.png Granny begins the 'Ancient Legends' category S9E16.png Applejack rolls her eyes at Rainbow Dash S9E16.png Granny Smith asks Day Spa question S9E16.png Granny Smith "uh... no" S9E16.png The Summer Sun Setback Twilight "watched over us night and day" S9E17.png Doc and Rose listen to Twilight together S9E17.png Twilight "today will be known as" S9E17.png Twilight dedicates new holiday to Celestia and Luna S9E17.png She Talks to Angel Pegasus Angel trots toward the marketplace S9E18.png Angel sees Cherry Berry carrying carrots S9E18.png Dragon Dropped Friendship Express pulls into Ponyville Station S9E19.png A Horse Shoe-In Starlight welcoming vice headmare applicants S9E20.png Vice headmare applicants all lined up S9E20.png Spoiled Rich "if you're looking for somepony" S9E20.png Spoiled Rich being narcissistic S9E20.png Starlight Glimmer addressing applicants S9E20.png Starlight looks disapprovingly at Trixie S9E20.png Starlight "I've designed the interview" S9E20.png Starlight declares "substituting for the teachers" S9E20.png Dr. Hooves getting excited S9E20.png Big Mac, Octavia, and Dr. Hooves excited S9E20.png Dr. Hooves substitutes in Fluttershy's class S9E20.png Dr. Hooves next to a big science set S9E20.png Doc, Big Mac, and Octavia advance to stage two S9E20.png Starlight "obviously those three are moving on" S9E20.png Trixie "even though I still believe" S9E20.png Trixie "the one running the school" S9E20.png Trixie agrees to no naps during class S9E20.png Trixie "two great and powerful friends" S9E20.png Trixie "friends taking on the world!" S9E20.png Starlight "I told you it could work" S9E20.png Starlight advances Trixie to stage two S9E20.png Starlight addresses the remaining candidates S9E20.png Dr. Hooves and Octavia listen to Starlight S9E20.png Starlight trots past remaining candidates S9E20.png Starlight "our students and their parents" S9E20.png Dr. Hooves getting excited S9E20.png Dr. Hooves "sharing my love of science" S9E20.png Dr. Hooves "progeny and progenitors!" S9E20.png Starlight observing Dr. Hooves and yaks S9E20.png Dr. Hooves "has taken to the subject" S9E20.png Dr. Hooves "like a yak to smashing!" S9E20.png Dr. Hooves giving Yona high praise S9E20.png Yona's parents shouting "yaks best!" S9E20.png Yona's parents cheering for and tossing her S9E20.png Starlight talking to Big Mac in her office S9E20.png Starlight "a lot of detailed communication" S9E20.png Starlight "if you aren't comfortable with that" S9E20.png Starlight "probably isn't the job for you" S9E20.png Starlight looks at candidate progress board S9E20.png Big McIntosh removed from candidate list S9E20.png Starlight Glimmer shrugs her hooves S9E20.png Starlight "shouting match with parents" S9E20.png Starlight Glimmer "for the final stage" S9E20.png Starlight "put together a field trip" S9E20.png Starlight "if you really do want the job" S9E20.png Starlight "I need yours to be exceptional" S9E20.png Starlight looking at Trixie's photo again S9E20.png Starlight Glimmer "it wouldn't be you" S9E20.png Trixie standing on Starlight's office desk S9E20.png Dr. Hooves brings students to his lab S9E20.png Dr. Hooves "I can think of no better trip" S9E20.png Dr. Hooves "through the quantum field!" S9E20.png Dr. Hooves looking at confused students S9E20.png Dr. Hooves grinning and holding up a clock S9E20.png Dr. Hooves "I've been working on" S9E20.png Dr. Hooves "temporal transportation device!" S9E20.png Dr. Hooves trots up to tarp-covered object S9E20.png Dr. Hooves reveals his time machine S9E20.png Smolder sits in Dr. Hooves' time machine S9E20.png Dr. Hooves looking at a pocketwatch S9E20.png Dr. Hooves "congratulations!" S9E20.png Dr. Hooves "five seconds into the future!" S9E20.png Dr. Hooves "we are all already" S9E20.png Dr. Hooves grins with hoof around Smolder S9E20.png Dr. Hooves and Smolder look to other students S9E20.png Everyone in Dr. Hooves' lab in silence S9E20.png Smolder asking "now what?" S9E20.png Dr. Hooves "hadn't thought that much" S9E20.png Smolder bored of Dr. Hooves' field trip S9E20.png Growing Up is Hard to Do The Appleloosa County Fair Animal Showcase S9E22.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S9E25.png Earth ponies gathered outside Town Hall S9E25.png Winter Lotus "give us one good reason" S9E25.png Earth ponies yelling at Mayor Mare S9E25.png Main ponies and Spike enter Ponyville S9E25.png Fluttershy addressing the Earth ponies S9E25.png Ponies under windigo-filled sky S9E25.png The Last Problem Ponies, changelings, and Hippogriffs at coronation S9E26.png Coronation audience gasps in shock S9E26.png Fluttershy hopping across a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on orange background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 Dynamic Forces cover.png Comic issue 1 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 1 Hot Topic cover textless.jpg Comic issue 1 Lone Star Comics cover.png Comic issue 1 Lone Star Comics cover textless.jpg Comic issue 1 Wonderworld cover.png Comic issue 1 Wonderworld cover textless.jpg Comic issue 1 page 3.png Comic issue 2 Midtown Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 2 Midtown Comics cover textless.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg Comic issue 7 page 2.png My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover uncolored.jpg Comic issue 10 credits page.jpg Comic issue 14 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg Comic issue 19 cover A.jpg Comic issue 20 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 20 Phoenix Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 21 page 1.jpg Comic issue 30 Awesome Con cover.jpg Comic issue 30 Awesome Con cover textless.jpg Comic issue 30 page 2.jpg Comic issue 30 page 3.jpg Comic issue 46 page 1.jpg Comic issue 46 page 2.jpg Comic issue 47 page 2.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg = My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Other Comic issue 4 and 5 Midtown combined covers.jpg IDW comics issue 18-19 combined.png My Little Pony (mobile game) Buying Cheerilee MLP Game.png|"Time Turner" in the Gameloft app. Merchandise Dr. Hooves Vinyl Figurine.jpg Dr. Hooves Vinyl Figure-Translucent.jpg Funko Dr. Whooves green tie closeup.jpg|Dr. Hooves Vinyl Figure with Green Tie. Funko and Hot Topic Fluttershy and Dr.Whooves release.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Mayor Mare and Time Turner trading card.jpg Miscellaneous Twitter promo Leap of Faith.png|Flim and Flam's tonic is a fixed point in time. MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Dr. Hooves nervous S1E12.png|Season 1 Dr. Hooves The Timer.png|Season 2 Dr. Hooves jumping across the windscreen S3E04.png|Season 3 Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png|Season 4 Dr. Hooves "to you" S5E9.png|Season 5